Secrets Behind Castle Doors
by galloping-goose
Summary: A tale of many hearts. Lust. Deceit. Reconcilliation.
1. Lust

**Title:** **_Secrets Behind Castle Doors_**

**Rating:** _M_

**Year:** _7th for Harry Potter_

**Genre:** _Romance_

**People:** _Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, Seamus, Neville, Snape, Dumbledore, MacGonagall, Hagrid, Pansy, Trelawny._

**Summary:** _A tale of many hearts. Lust. Deceit. Reconcilliation._

_**Lust**_

Harry Potter was comfortably lying on his bed in the Gryffindor Tower boy dormitory. While no one was around, he quickly pulled out his magazine, titled, "Busty Witches." Flipping through the pages, he landed on his favorite and grinned wildly. The long body of a brunette witch was stretched out in a muggle cop uniform. Cuffs dangling from her finger seductively. His hand slipped under his robe and into his pants. He ran his hands slowly down his hard erection and groaned with thoughts of a hot witch binding him to the headboard of his canopy bed. His hands moved faster as his fantasy went more in depth. Just as he was about to explode, a figure appeared in the doorway.

"Starting without me," The girl tsked. A pout crossed her cute face.

"I thought you were doing homework," Harry explained, "I couldn't wait."

She crossed the room and settled herself on the large bed. She trailed her hands over his hairless chest and licked her way down to his quivering shaft. Harry moaned in anticipation, running his hand through her brown hair.

"Hurry up, Hermione, I can't take any more!"

-

Ginny Weasley locked the girls lavatory doors behind her. Strolling across the tile floor, she pulled the black, leather whip from it's position tucked in the back of her pants. Cracking it and allowing the noise to reverberate off the walls, she smirked excitedly. Pulling off her robe roughly, she revealed her black leather corset and bright red g-string. Sitting down on the lap of her favorite 'victim,' she ran her hands through his flaming red hair. Wrapping her fingers around his collar, she pulled him up and tugged him out of his sitting position. Unbuttoning his shirt, she pulled it off of him and threw it. Pushing him to the floor, she pressed her stilleto heel into his back, emitting a groan.

"Ya like that, baby?" She growled. Without waiting for an answer, she walked away a few feet. Cracking her whip, she let it come down painfully on his back. Again and again. Swiftly making her way towards him, she grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. Pressing her mouth against his, she forced his lips open and tangled her tongue with his. Pushing his shoulder, he rolled over. Straddling him, she undid his belt and pulled his pants off. Leaning up, she nipped at his neck. "Oh Ron..."

In the background, Moaning Myrtle watched with interest. Wanting it enough for herself, her hand slipped down and into her ghostly clothing. Feeling her body, she bit her lip and watched as the two Weasley siblings had purely raw sex on the floor. She floated high up to the ceiling as she pleasured herself, making her as wet as the sewers she lived in.

-

Draco Malfoy moaned as the shackles were adjusted tighter to his wrist. He could feel the cold chill of the cement on his bare body as she moved towards him.

"For someone so much younger, you're quite large," The older woman remarked. Draco strained against his bindings, groaning in frusteration at not being able to touch the saggy, liver-spotted breasts that consumed his fantasies every night. He longed to taste her wrinkled mouth, to explore her aged body. She pressed hard against him, in all her naked glory.

"I've had my eye on you since you came here," She whispered in his ear seductively.

"Suck on me professor," Draco begged.

"Call me Minerva," She asked as she bent down on her knees.

-

Seamus walked into the shower room, trying not to alert anyone. Stripping off his clothes, he pulled the curtain away and stepped beneath the water. Trailing his hands down the body in front of him, he pressed his mouth against the shoulder of his lover. Turning them around, he leaned his body into theirs, grabbing at their genitals. Running one of his hands through his lover's wet hair, he pulled his face up for a passionate kiss and proceeded to move his mouth down his body.

"I-I was worried you weren't going to make it," His sometimes nervous partner said.

"I'll always come for you," He smiled.

Turning his flame around so he had clear aim, he placed one arm against the shower wall for support. "Are you ready for me Neville?" He didn't wait for an answer before pumping into him.

-

Trelawny walked down the hallway deep in thought before being yanked into a dark classroom. After being pressed against the door roughly, she felt his hands grab at her breasts. Moaning in ecstasy, her hand lowered to his groin and massaged the small bulge.

"Is it just the two of us?" She asked, sounding somewhat disappointed.

"Of course not," Said a deep voice from across the room. Sweeping across to them, he took her mouth in his.

Pulling her away, they brought her to one of the long desks adorning the class. Laying her out, one stripped her of her robes as the other sucked on her hard nipples. Moving on top of her, one spread her legs, his beard tickled her stomach. Swiftly, he pushed himself inside of her.

Calling out his name, "Albus, Albus!" She tried not to scream too loudly.

"How's that Sybill? Do you like that?" He asked, grinding into her.

Her other lover climbed onto the desk, taking Dumbeldore's hips in his hands. Pushing his pants down, he took his small member in his hand and angled it up into the Headmaster.

Dumbledore cried out, "Merlin, yes Snape. Yessss..."

-

Pansy ran across the grass field quickly, checking over her shoulder to be sure nobody was watching. Pulling her hood over her head, she hurried to her favorite place. Knocking on the door, he opened it for her, smiling.

Pushing him inside, she whipped her robe off revealing that she wasn't wearing anything beneath. Stunned, he backed up and sat down on the large couch. Straddling his lap, she tugged on his bushy beard. Her hands got caught in the mess of brown locks as she pulledhis face in for a hard kiss. Undressing him, she smiled at his very hairy, large body.

"I've missed you," She wimpered. "You and your hardness inside of me."

"I've missed being inside you." He growled.

Taking him in her hands, she lowered herself onto him. "Fuck me Hagrid, fuck me!"

TBC

A/N Please review. Hate it? Love it? Made you puke? lol Made you laugh so hard you peed yourself? lol just lemme know!


	2. Deceit

_**Deceit**_

Neville sat in his room looking over a picture of him and Seamus with an arm around each other's shoulders. Looking more like best friends than what they really were. He sometimes wondered, if perhaps Seamus was using him as his sexual release. Thinking about their time in the shower earlier made little Neville sprout to life.

He heard the noise of the door shut as someone walked in. Feeling a presence beside him, he looked to the side. The intruders eyes fell down to the tent pitched in his pants and licked their lips. Feeling hurt over his thoughts of Seamus using him, he leaned in and pressed his lips against the surprised mouth of his friend. Though hesitant at first, the kiss was soon being returned.

Pushing them backwards, Neville rolled the willing boy over and pulled off his trousers. "Have you ever done this?" He asked.

His friend shook his head, "But I want to."

Deciding not to question it, he started rocking himself into him.

The door burst open and Seamus stood shocked as Neville pumped into Ron Weasley on the floor.

-

Hermione sighed to herself. Harry was no longer responding to her, and was beginning to rely only on himself. She needed to find somebody else, and she needed to quickly, to calm the fire of passion that licked her loins. She surveyed the dining hall and noticed a tall figure leaving. He was perfect, she had lusted after him since the day she met him. She hurried from the table and followed the figure.

Just as he stepped on to the stairs, they changed direction. Hermione took a flying leap and landed on the stairs. They stopped and both teenagers climbed off. They were now in a deserted hallway, abandoned for many years. Hermione took her chance, shoving the boy against a wall and kissing him hard.

The boy was confused, but she was a good kisser and though she wasn't what he usually went for, he kissed her back. His hands worked their way into her robes and fondled her firm, perky breasts. Her hands reached down and brushed against his large manhood as she undid his pants. He whirled her around and pressed her to the wall. He lifted her robes and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrusted into her repeatedly.

She lifted her head from nibbling his neck and breathed his name, "Draco" in the midst of their ecstasy. He relished the sound of his name on her lips and cried out as he released inside of her.

-

Pansy hurried back into the school, still smiling from her encounter. She hurried up the stairs to the bathroom and pushed open the door. She could hear Moaning Myrtle's voice, cutting the conversation short at Pansy's entrance. Myrtle fled down the pipes and Pansy dashed into a stall.

When she had finished, she stepped out to wash her hands and saw a shocking sight. A young girl stood at the sink in a corset and g-string. Pansy's eyes travelled over the seductive figure of Ginny Weasly. It seemed to be Ginny was waiting for her. The red head smirked and held up a long black whip. She cracked it at Pansy, causing her robes to fall away around her, exposing her naked body. Instead of trying to hide, Pansy made her way over to the sexy female at the sink.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Pansy, pressing close to her naked body and tangling her tongue with the Slytherin girl's. She pushed Pansy to the floor and immedietly spread her legs and slid her tongue into the space between them.

Pansy's mind wandered, and she began to imagine it was Hagrid giving her the passionate orgasm, instead of the younger girl.

-

Trelawny marched through the halls, anger and hurt coursing through her. Making her way into Dumbledore's office, she stared at her two lovers sitting innocently in front of her. Hands on hips, she stomped towards them. "What is the matter with you two?" She shouted.

"What?" They asked, confused.

"We were supposed to be lovers! Lovers do not hurt one another like this!" Her eyes teared up.

"What are you raving about, woman?" Snape wondered.

"Don't act like you don't know!" She accused, her finger pointing at them angrily. "You two did this to me!"

"Do what to you Sybill? We were only talking, we'd never do anything without you," Dumbledore said.

"Not that!" She pulled her dress up, "THIS! You gave me herpes!"

They stared at her shocked and then turned to each other. "It must've been you!" They both accused.

-

Harry walked down the halls, disappointed with himself. After forgetting about Hermione and being too consumed with himself, she had gone off and had sex with Draco Malfoy. Of all the people she could've used to get back at him!

As he passed a classroom, his eyes fell on a certain professor marking tests dilligently. Stopping, a plan formed. Knocking on the door, he walked inside. "Professor?"

Looking up from her papers, she smiled. "What can I do for you Mr. Potter?"

Half-smiling, he strolled towards her and leaned forward. "I know something about you that nobody else knows."

Her face fell slightly. "Exactly what do you mean?"

"Draco and you have been having a bit of extracurricular time in the dungeons." He shrugged, "But I happen to know that he just had some fun with a certain younger Gryffindor."

Her face became sad and scared all in one flash of emotion. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm willing to exact revenge if you are!" He nodded. "Right here, on this desk!"

Standing up, she smoothed her robes. "Mr. Potter... that would be inappropriate." She smiled.

"Get over here and bend over for papa!" He growled.

Hurrying over, she undid her robes and let them fall to the floor.

Licking his lips, he took in her naked appearance. Turning her around, he bent her over the desk. Undoing his pants, he imagined Hermione in a cop outfit, giving him reason to be erect. He guided himself into her and thrusted away in his favorite position. She called out in passionate euphoria.

TBC

A/N I'd really like to know what you think after reading this! Please _**review**_ and tell me your personal thoughts on it! Thanks!


	3. Reconcilliation

_**Reconcilliation**_

Seamus sat on his bed, upset with himself for being so selfish. Walking down the hall, he ran into his lover, or former love if his new flame was Ron Weasley. Sighing, he stopped. "I'm willing to forgive you."

"Only if you do me in front of the entire school!" Neville said.

"Are you serious?" He asked, shocked.

"Of course not, but I want you... right now!" Grabbing him by the robes, he pulled him into an empty classroom. "Oh, and one other thing. I want to do you from now on."

Seamus smiled, "Agreed." He nodded, pulling off his pants and kneeling on the floor. He spanked himself, "Get in me!"

-

Ron walked down the hallway, feeling out of sorts. Feeling a hand grab his shirt and then tear him into a room. He looked around, confused.

"Okay," said the female voice he could never forget. "We both messed up. But we've got something really great going."

"Yeah, it's called sex." Ron nodded.

"Right, so let's just forget about all the other stuff and get on with it."

"Alright." Her hand lifted, the whip looking dangerously sexy. Grabbing her wrist, he smirked. "My turn." Taking it from her, he turned her around and cracked the leather over her supple body. Smiling, she cried out in happy ecstacy. "More," she moaned.

-

Trelawny slumped down into a chair, "I guess there's no reason to worry. It's not like I'll be having sex with anybody else."

"That is very true," Dumbledore nodded.

She glared.  
"He just means that we want you only for ourselves." Snape corrected. "Besides, we probably all have it now. What's the point in ending it?"

She shrugged, "Then we won't."

"No, we certainly won't." Albus licked his lips. "I think we need to make up accordingly."

"I agree," Snape said as they rounded on the excited Trelawny.

"Bring it on boys," she giggled while ripping her robes away from her long, pale body.

-

Draco paced the dungeon floor, nervously. The loud creak as the door opened alerted him to her entrance. Turning, he smiled. "You came!"

"I did," she nodded. "Are you sure you want me here and not Miss Granger?" She frowned.

He sighed, "You're the only one who knows what I want."  
She nodded, "Then let's do this then." Grinning, she walked forward and ripped his clothes away from his young, hard, muscular form. Kissing all over it, she pressed his arms up and shackled them to the wall.

"Are you ready for me, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Do anything you wish Master!" He smirked.

"Oh I will..." she grinned. "I will."

-

Pansy ran quickly across the field, feeling dreadful as she did. Banging on the door, she didn't wait for him to answer. Instead she walked inside and looked around frantically. Finding him sitting on the couch, staring at her confused, a small tea cup in his large fingers. Walking over, her tears spilled over. "I did something stupid."

"What's that?"

"I made a mistake." She shook her head. "But I'll never do it again." Taking his tea cup she moved it away and sat down on his lap. "You're the only one I want Haggy!"

"Are you sure?" He asked, worried.

"Completely." She nodded. Standing up, she pushed him back on the couch and climbed on top of her mountain of all man. "Now get that huge thing inside me, Haggy! I can't take not having you all the time!"

-

Harry stared up at the top of his bed, frowning. Hearing a clinking noise, he turned over, shocked. Standing by his bed was Hermione, fitted in a cop uniform and handcuffs hanging from her fingers. Walking over, she straddled his waist. Pressed his wrists against the headboard, she cuffed them to the wood.

Leaning down, she pressed her mouth into his. "I made a mistake, but I think I know how to make up for it," she mumbled.

He shook his head, "I made a mistake too."

"It's okay," she nodded. "I know about MacGonagall."

"You do?" He asked.

She smiled, "Of course I do." Unbuttoning his shirt, she kissed his chest. "Now, Mr Potter. I hope you're not resisting arrest. Because if you are, I think I'm going to have to use force."

"I'm afraid I am resisting, _officer_," He smirked.

She tsked, "Well then, this might get a little rough." She grinned, her eyebrow cocking as she ground against his already stiff groin.

_**FIN**_

A/N Hope ya'll liked it or it at least made you laugh! Thanks for reading, please leave a review! Love, Zeus


End file.
